


A Team Leader's Self Loathing And Irritation

by Fanfiction_Fever500



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500
Summary: Jaune is in a really bad place emotionally and he is currently in a constant state of self loathing and self doubt and has become more aggressive and reckless charging at Grimm without a battle plan or regard for his own safety when on joint team missions because of the little progress he's been making so Pyrrha is worried about him and will not rest until she helps Jaune get better
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 3





	1. What's Going On

Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY it is property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum.

__________________________________________________________________ 

*Gaaaaaaaaaah!*

There was a savage war cry as Jaune Arc plunged his sword straight through an Ursa's sternum and relished in the roar of pain from the really vile creature with a feeling of satisfaction as his rage filled mind came to the conclusion that causing the Grimm as much as possible pain would be the only way to get rid of his anger but he was still angry as all hell.

Jaune turned around just in time to shield bash a Boewolf that was trying to surprise him from behind and was already in the air so unfortunately for the Beowolf Jaune in his moment of rage could sense every single presence around him very clearly due the anger he felt which caused his senses to heighten so the Beowolf was dead before it even hit the ground. 

Afterwards as Jaune looked around himself quickly he realised that a large group of Beowolves and Ursai had surrounded him while his team team JNPR and their sister team RWBY could only look on in concern which caused him to think that they actually doubted him but he'd prove them wrong he'd prove them all wrong every day.

The Beowolves and Ursai charged at Jaune but not simultanously though not that it mattered since they were nothing but stress relief fodder to him so as the first three reached him he took off like a rocket ramming his shield into an Ursai's face breaking it's nose with a sickening crunch and he plunged his sword into it's throat and spun around to meet two Beowolwes.

He spun right and used the momentum from the swing to send a razor sharp wind at the two that easily cut one of the two in half and then he spun left and in doing so his shield's edge caught the other Beowolf right between the creature's pectorals which cut into it from the brutal force with which Jaune had spun leaving the group surprised at his methods.

Jaune rammed the Beowolf that was caught on his shield into a tree and the creature was mercilissely and roughly skewered on a really sharp branch and Jaune ripped his shield free from the Beowolf turning himself to the remaining Grimm to which a small pack of Beowolves ran at him to to flank him but he just swung at them making several cuts on them.

One of the Beowolves tried to bite him on his right calf but he jumped up backwards onto it's head and swiftly drove his sword straight through it's mask right into it's skull and then he bisected the Beowolf that came next which fell to the ground giving way to one trying sneak up on him but he stabbed backwards and his sword went right through it.

He pulled his sword from the dispatched Beowolf,he sensed the approach of an Ursa Minor and Major he sliced the Minor in two,beheading the Major just like another time. Jaune's comrades stared at him and the sight of the dissipating creatures and when he looked towards them they saw he'd calmed but his eyes looked as cold and sharp as his sword.

*Jaune!*

Jaune heard Pyrrha call out to him and noticed her running over to him which made him smile lightly at her and so his facial expression softened which only she could cause leaving only an undertone of harshness in his eyes as Pyrrha ran over to him with a worried look present on her always beautiful face and grabbed his arm to inspect something.

Jaune : Pyrrha what is wrong like why exactly do you have a look of worry all over your face? 

Pyrrha : Jaune don't you know you have a real nasty looking gash on your arm,are you alright?

Jaune : Oh sorry Pyrrha for making you worry it must've been from that Alpha Beowolf earlier but I am okay.

Pyrrha : I am glad that you are okay Jaune but please just don't worry me like that again.

Jaune : I'm truly sorry okay Pyrrha but really I am okay and you don't have to worry that much.

Pyrrha then suddenly hugged Jaune which kinda surprised him a little but he did not mind a bit as he hugged her back really relishing the soft yet strong form pressing against him and the truly intoxicating scent around him from her arms wound fully and tightly around his torso and with her presence being an all encompassing loveliness that he really enjoyed.

A heat of the moment thing for Pyrrha is what the unhesitant decision to hug Jaune was an impulse if you will but the action had been performed already and she couldn't believe that she had actually hugged him and couldn't take it back and even if she could take it back she'd not dare do so either as she has realised that he was definitely hugging her back. 

Jaune felt warm and happy in the embrace of his partner and in truth he felt as if she was the only person who keeps him going at all in Beacon the person who makes him smile and feel that he can act silly around her and that she will just put a hand on his shoulder and smile right back at him with that smile she specially reserves just for those she's close to. 

Pyrrha : Alright then Jaune would you explain what the hell just happened you can't be so reckless in battle.

Jaune : I dunno I kinda lost it there I was so angry when everyone was looking at me like I couldn't handle it.

Pyrrha : I'm sorry then if we made you think that way it wasn't our intention.

Jaune : Ah no you and Ren and Nora were concerned about a friend that's all.

Pyrrha : Thank you Jaune uh would you mind terribly if we spent slightly more time together?

Jaune : I would not mind.

They walked back to Beacon  
considerably closer than than previously before. 


	2. Observation And An Offer To Help

Jaune stood in the middle of the training room looking right in front of him with a sharp focus in his eyes as he concentrated on regulating his breathing in preperation for training and then he heard the automated voice announce "start simulation" and his face hardnened into a scowl as ten training bots came out of the ten of thirty slots in the walls towards him.

Five of the training bots circled Jaune three of them each equipped with an automatic two handed Sub Machine Gun and one of them with a Broadsword while the last one carried a sword and shield just like Jaune himself leaving the other five to stand ready to take their place if they're out the bot with the Broadsword advanced on Jaune swinging wildly. 

Jaune held his shield far in front of himself while also holding his sword tightly but not too lightly as he made his own advance and as the Broad sword holding bot continued to hammer onto Jaune's shield the three with the SMG's all shot at him in short bursts of machine fire which also was blocked by his shield and the sword and shield holding bot approached.

Having now had enough Jaune knocked the Broadsword holding bot's sword clean off of it's arm pole to the side with his shield sending the shield flying at the sword and shield wielding robot with such force that the point of the Broadsword lodged right in it's face causing it to short out and explode then he stabbed the now weaponless bot through the torso.

Only the three SMG using bots out of the first five of a total of ten bots remained and Jaune charged at them all the while holding his shield in front of him so it was with a loud warcry that Jaune shield bashed the first gunbot he got to and stabbed it in the head causing it to fall apart and cut the next one's head off after which he cut the other one clean in half.

The next five bots advanced towards him swiftly to which he cut down a spear wielding bot even before it could lift it's spear to throw it at him and then he pulverised a two hand heavy shield bot with the force of a powerfully aura infused overhead downslash which opened a path to the last remaining bots and allowed him to cut up a smaller bot. 

Only two of the next five bots remained and Jaune stood ready to destroy them too even though they were both literally twice his size and he charged in giving a shield bash to one of the bots against it's legs and severed it's legs with his sword prompting the last bot to charge at him but he just slid through under it's legs and cut it in half and stood up.

Jaune : "I didn't think I'd beat all of those bots so easily but as I said I'll prove all my doubters wrong!"

(Applause and cheering) 

Jaune spun around to see Pyrrha being the one who was clapping for him and cheering for him causing him to grin widely at her and blush from the praise in her really enthusiasticly filled cheers as he got butterflies in his stomach from her presence and voice so she noticed his blush and celebrated internally that he does seem fairly attracted to her.

Pyrrha : Well done Jaune that was excellent see I told you that you'd improve.

Jaune : Thank you Pyrrha and I appreciate all your unwavering help and also support. 

Pyrrha : Alright now Jaune seems you need some help with that rage of yours don't you think?

Jaune : Yeah eh I also think so Pyrrha I did kind of go ham on all those training bots there just now didn't I? 

Pyrrha : You kind of did yeah and I'm here if you feel like talking about it Jaune mh after all I always am.

Jaune : I know Pyrrha eh you go out of your way to help me and at times I've felt like I'm undeserving of that help.

Pyrrha : I know this can be frustrating Jaune and I know it sucks but just have a little faith in yourself I do.

Jaune : You really are too good to me Pyrrha like a Spartan angel who gives too much time to a guy like me. 

Pyrrha : Thank you Jaune so that means that I'm more angelic than Weiss is since she's so cold to you.

Jaune : Yeah she's more an Ice Demon now that I think about it where as you are so sweet towards me all the time.

Pyrhha : Hehehe well I am glad that you have realised it finally and I think you deserve a kind of reward for that.

Jaune felt the butterflies in his body explode and his heart flutter at the way that Pyrrha smiled at him and at the way she pulled him into her arms and squeezed him in a hug of proportions that dwarved the hugs that their ginger haired team member gave either of them but the difference being Pyrrha's hug was warm where as Nora's are painful. 

Jaune : Pyrrha uhm I might just get the wrong idea if you keep hugging me like this not to mention the others.

Pyrrha : Jaune ever think that it could be the right idea you and other people might be getting whenever I hug you?

Jaune : Ugh what no way you can't actually be serious like I uhm mean Pyrrha do you like me?

Pyrrha : That's something you are going to have to figure out on your own but for right now let's spar a bit.

Jaune : That's cruel Pyrrha for real but alright then I need to train so lets go then you beautiful Spartan you.

Pyrrha lightly smirked at Jaune's playful tone and so Jaune just smirked back at her as they both lifted their swords and shields and slowly started circling each other.


	3. A Battle And A Conclusion

Currently both Jaune and Pyrrha were exhausted since in their training it was apparent that Pyrrha is so much stronger than any other student that attended Beacon and that Jaune has so much more aura than anyone else at Beacon which led to a drawn out fight but now they managed to stand back up and Pyrrha hugged Jaune and he hugged her back.

Jaune : Pyrrha,now I understand better why you are the four time Vytal Festival winner you are incredible.

Pyrrha : Thank you Jaune now I know what it's like to fight a double sided and inforced brick wall.

Jaune : Yeah ehehe but obviously you know how to chip off pieces of said wall systematically,you are amazing.

Pyrrha : Jaune,I'm a glutton for praise from those I have a special bond with you're practically spoiling me.

Jaune : Oh uh well,Pyrrha,this is difficult to say but I uhm think I'm uhm in love with you,I,I apologise.

Pyrrha : Jaune now why would you apologise to someone for falling for them? You think so little of yourself?

Jaune : Things didn't exactly work out last time I had a crush on someone and this is even more than a crush.

Pyrrha : I am not cold like Weiss Jaune furthermore I actually think you are pretty darn cute.

Jaune : Pyrrha,you're going to make me think you like me back if you keep saying things like that.

Pyrrha : You big lug! Take a hint,will you,I'm going to have to get my point across to you more directly.

Jaune didn't even have time to process what Pyrrha meant by saying that before she pulled slightly away from the embrace while still keeping him at arms length and pulled him in before planting her soft lips against his own getting a startled yelp from him which was muffled by how her lips sealed fully over his and his heart hammered as she pulled away.

Jaune : Pyrrha?! I,wow,I,why would you like me like that,my gosh I can't even think straight,you like me,wow!

Pyrrha : You're cute,a great leader and see me as I am and you're easy on the eyes too,of course I like you Jaune.

Jaune : Okay wow Pyrrha thank you,I see past your celeb status so uhm well seeing as you like me back will you...

All students you are requested to have a quick lunch and after you're done report to the sparring arena!

Pyrrha : Jaune look I have an idea what you wanted to ask,how about you ask me after whatever's up now?

Jaune : Yeah well Pyrrha uhm alright then and I uh hope that you'll be ready for that question whenever.

Pyrrha : Hehehe oh Jaune believe me I will surely be ready after all I've waited too long not to now let's go.

An hour later.

Good afternoon students I know this is sudden but the headmaster wanted me to schedule an impromptu sparring match so Mr Arc and Ms Schnee get your gear.

Jaune along with everyone else were surprised but Jaune felt his confidence soar high as Pyrrha whispered some words of encouragement to him and smiled a knee weakening smile at him as he drowned out whatever anyone else yelled at him as he went and got his gear and stepped onto the combat floor and stood across his opponent.

He got a soft smile from his opponent showing she didn't have any problems with him after he stopped pursuing her and they were friends he gave the girl a thumbs up and they bowed to each other before Jaune pulled out his sword and put up his shield,his opponent held her weapon,Jaune gave one last look at Pyrrha in the stands before looking ahead.

Jaune shot forward as the go was given and his opponent sped at him too,he clashed weapons testingly against hers seeing she was as swift as always so he used his strength to owerpower her and shield bashed her on the arm she held her weapon in which made his opponent's arm slightly numb but she switched her weapon over to her other hand.

"Dammit!"

He shouted loudly in his mind as he was caught in a stasis glyph by his ambidextrous opponent and a bunch of jeers came from the stands courtesy of team CRDL and everything slowed down as his vision swam with rage so his aura exploded breaking the glyph so he lashed out at his opponent which almost broke her arm but shattered her aura anyway.

Beep!

Jaune Arc is the winner by force!

Jaune's vision came back to normal as he fell down on one hand and one knee as cheers erupted all around him ear piercingly loud at his show of pure unadulterated strength and his opponent was holding her injured arm and also giving him a bow in respect so he bowed right back leaving her to walk back out to the locker room and so he looked around.

Jaune!

He turned around at Pyrrha's voice but was unprepared for her as she barreled into him with all of her body weight and he was almost toppled but he held his footing and tightly hugged Pyrrha back and blushed hotly as the Spartan pulled back just enough to kiss the Knight in congratulations for his victory and the crowed gasped and went silent as Pyrrha pulled back.

Jaune : Okay well Pyrrha as I wanted to ask earlier will you please be my girlfriend...uhm will you have me?

Pyrrha : Jaune seriously you don't have to be so nervous alright of course I will be your girlfriend.

Pyrrha kissed Jaune again so he deepened the kiss causing the stunned crowd to erupt into cheers and then Pyrrha and Jaune both realised that Jaune's spontaneous rage explosions had gotten them both to admit their romantic feelings for one another to each other so in conclusion problem solved.

The end. 


End file.
